En busca del verdadero amor
by KariiChii
Summary: Lucy sufre una decepción amorosa al enterarse que su mejor amigo ahora tiene novia justo un poco antes de declararse. Por eso sus amigas la convencen de ir a la playa por unos días. Es ahí donde conoce a Sting un chico arrogante e impulso el cual descubre que ira al mismo instituto que ella. Que sucederá cuando Natsu los vea a ellos dos tan cercanos? "Stinlu" (Horrible Summary ;n;)
1. Corazón roto

**Bueno he pasado una semana completa tratando de ordenar mis ideas, y hacer el fanfic que les había prometido luego de hace el TwoShot "Todo comenzó con un trozo de papel" fue muy frustrante pues las ideas simplemente no me salían (Especialmente porque planeo que sea un fanfic extenso), pero como les prometí aquí les traigo el capitulo uno! espero les guste pues me esforcé mucho ;-; **

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**-PoV Lucy-**

_"Hoy es el día! Al fin le diré a Natsu mis sentimientos, ya han pasado algunos meses desde que descubrí que lo que siento por él es más que una simple amistad, es más que eso, yo lo amo."_

-**Natsuuuu…** - Grite con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro mientras corría por los pasillos del colegio.

-**Hola Luce, que sucede?** – Respondió devolviéndome el gesto.

-**N-nada… b-bueno yo necesito decirte algo** – Dije sin poder controlar el nerviosismo de mi voz.

-**Enserio!? Pues yo también tengo algo que decirte!** – Una de sus típicas sonrisas floreció en su rostro dejando al descubierto su perfecta dentadura.

-**P-pues dime tu primero.**

-**Bueno veras, no sé cómo decirte esto… **

-**Tú solo dilo.**

-**Bueno, está bien… hace una semana Lisanna me ha confesado que yo le gusto** – Contaba a medida que se sonrojaba levemente

-**E-enserio?** – Pregunte con tristeza.

– **S-si… la cosa es que me ha dicho que quería ser mi novia… le dije que lo pensaría y luego de pensarlo mucho… le di una respuesta hoy temprano.**

-**Y c-cual fue tu respuesta? **– Pregunte temerosa por la respuesta.

-**Le dije que… le daría una oportunidad.**

- **... **–

"_No sé qué decir, mi corazón duele, duele mucho"_

-**Luce? Estas bien?** – Pregunto con notoria preocupación en su voz al ver que me quede observándolo sin decir nada.

- **S-sí, estoy, estoy bien.**

- **Es que como no me dijiste nada.**

- **Solo ha sido la sorpresa! Esa noticia no me la esperaba! Bueno, solo puedo decirte que me alegro mucho por ustedes y que les deseo lo mejor** – Dije fingiendo una sonrisa.

-**Muchas gracias Lucy!** – Respondió embozando una sonrisa – **y, que es lo que me querías decir?**

-**E-eh? Nada, nada! No es nada importante.**

-**Estás segura?** – Pregunto curioso.

- **S-si** – Dije al borde de las lagrimas – **Y-yo me tengo que ir!** – Me devolví corriendo por el mismo camino por el que llegue, mientras las lágrimas caían a través de mis mejillas sin poder controlarlas.

-**Luce…** - Fue lo único que alcance a escuchar de los labios de Natsu luego de salir corriendo.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**-PoV Normal-**

Y ahí se encontraba recostada en su cama Lucy Heartfilia una joven de 17 años, una chica rubia, de unos hermosos ojos color chocolate, echa un mar de lágrimas, se encontraba con el corazón roto pensando que probablemente se había enamorado del hombre equivocado

-**Vamos Lu-Chan no puedes estar triste para siempre**- dijo con notoria preocupación en su voz la joven de ojos caramelo.

-**E-es que tu no entiendes Levy-Chan lo perdí y sin siquiera intentarlo** – decía a medida que las lagrimas corrían a través de su rostro.

-**Juvia la comprende Lucy-San pero Levy-Chan tiene razón, no puede permanecer deprimida, debe tomar un poco aire y ordenar sus sentimientos** – añadió la joven de cabellos azulados.

-** L-lo sé pero es imposible no sentirme así! Aun no puedo creer que no haya logrado ni si quiera decirle mis sentimientos.**

-**YA! Lucy! No puedes permanecer aquí por siempre y sufrir por un hombre! Te comprendo que te sientas así porque no le pudiste decir tus sentimientos, pero debes comprender que la vida sigue, tu vida no gira en torno a él **– Dijo la joven McGarden para animar a su mejor amiga –

-**…**- Se quedo muda ante la respuesta de su amiga.

-**Ahora! Te secaras esas lágrimas, y saldrás de esta habitación con una gran sonrisa, ya verás que el tiempo lo curara todo, aunque duela un poco en un inicio. **

- **Levy-chan **– La voz de sorpresa por parte de la joven de ojos chocolatesno se hizo esperar en su voz – **Sabes?** **Tienes razón! No me puedo sentar aquí a llorar por él! **

-**Así se habla Lucy-Chan!**

-**Chicas, tengo una idea… Mi padre tiene una casa de verano en la playa, por que no vamos a pasar una semana allá ya que acabamos de salir de vacaciones? **– Dijo Lucy un poco más repuesta luego de las palabras de la joven de ojos caramelo.

-**A Juvia le parece bien, además eso le servirá para distraer su mente un poco **– Me respondió con una sonrisa.

-**Juvia tiene razón, te servirá tomar un poco de aire fresco**– Agrego la joven McGarden.

- **Muchas gracias chicas! No sé qué haría sin ustedes **– Lucy dijo esto con una muy sincera sonrisa.

- **No tienes nada que agradecer Lu-Chan. Ahora lo que me gustaría saber es, cuando partiremos a la playa!? **

- **A Juvia también le interesa saber! **– Dijo la joven con notorio entusiasmo en su voz.

- **Bueno… que les parece si partimos mañana mismo?**

-**SIII! **– Dijeron entusiasmadas ambas chicas.

-**Qué tal si nos vemos mañana a las nueve en la estación de trenes para partir? Ya que el viaje es muy largo, cosa de llegar mañana mismo en la noche.**

-**Claro!** – Volvieron a decir ambas chicas al unisonó con claro entusiasmo en sus voces.

Dicho esto ambas chicas se retiraron a sus respectivas casas para arreglar sus cosas para el otro día, ya que sería un viaje largo y cansador, pero un viaje que valdría la pena para pasarla bien y también para distraer a Lucy de sus pensamientos.

Luego de que sus amigas se fueran Lucy comenzó a ordenar las cosas para el día siguiente mientras se sumergía más y más en sus pensamientos.

**-PoV Lucy-**

"_Aun no puedo creer que ni si quiera tuve la oportunidad de decirle lo que siento por él. Es doloroso. Y lo peor de todo es que ni si quiera puedo odiar a Lisanna por eso, ella es una buena persona, es gentil y es mi amiga, nunca podría enojarme con ella"_

-**Supongo que por ahora no puedo hacer nada** – Di un largo suspiro para luego ir a mi cama pero justo antes de quedarme dormida sonó mi celular, extrañada por la hora lo observe y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver quien me llamaba, dude un poco antes de contestar pero lo hice.

-**Hola? **– Pregunte dudosa.

-**_Lucee! Hola!_** – Respondió una animada voz desde el otro lado de la línea.

-**Hola Natsu** – Dije un poco cansada.

-**_Estabas durmiendo? Lo siento por despertarte_** – Su voz se escuchaba con cierto tono de arrepentimiento.

-**N-no, bueno, estaba a punto de dormirme pero aun no lo estaba. P-pero por qué me llamas a estas horas de la noche?**

-**_Es que yo estaba un poco preocupado, es que como te fuiste tan rápido hoy luego de hablar conmigo, me gustaría saber que fue lo que paso._**

-**No me paso nada **– Dije con la voz un poco apagada – **Es solo que recordé que tenía que hacer algo importante aquí en mi casa.**

-**_Estás segura que fue solo eso?_ **

-**Claro que sí… Eso es todo lo que tenías que preguntarme? Es que tengo mucho sueño y de verdad me gustaría dormir.**

-**_NO! Espera… También quería saber si tienes algo que hacer mañana porque bueno, me dieron dos entradas al cine y me gustaría que fueras conmigo._**

-**E-eh? B-bueno gracias pero habíamos quedado con Levy-Chan y Juvia en ir una semana a mi casa de playa… entonces no puedo ir contigo,** **lo siento**.

-**_N-No… no te preocupes, enton_ces, te dejo dormir, descansa!**

-**Adiós.**

_"Hablar con él me hace mal, el simple hecho de escucharlo hace que me duela el corazón, no puedo, espero que el viaje me haga bien… Por ahora lo mejor será dormir"_

**A la mañana siguiente:**

**-PoV Normal-**

El día era hermoso, el sol alumbraba como cualquier día de verano, los rayos del sol comenzaron a colarse por una cortina mal cerrada haciendo despertar a Lucy, abrió los ojos muy perezosamente al mismo tiempo que se estiraba, miro a un lado donde se encontraba su velador con un reloj sobre el y…

-**SON LAS 8:40!** **SE ME HACE TARDE! **– Grito una muy alterada rubia.

Se levanto a toda prisa, vistiéndose con lo primero que encontró entre sus ropas, bajo las escaleras corriendo y tomo una tostada de la cocina, salió a la calle en busca de un taxi que la llevara hacia su destino. Este se demoro unos 15 minutos en llegar a la estación, se bajo lo más rápido que pudo y corrió con su maleta que por suerte había preparado la noche antes. Busco a las chicas por todo el lugar hasta que las vio de pie junto al tren, fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo junto a ellas.

-**CHICAS! **- Grito

-**LU-CHAN! **

-**Lucy-San!**

-**Chicas! Lo siento mucho! Es que me quede dormida** – Dijo muy cansada la joven de ojos chocolate al llegar al lado de sus amigas.

-**No se preocupe Lucy-San aun quedan 5 minutos para que parta el tren **– Respondió una alegre joven de ojos azulados.

-**Enserio!? Gracias a Dios! Llegue a tiempo. -**Dijo recuperando el aliento y un poco más relajada al darse cuenta que no había llegado atrasada – **Bueno! Que les parece si nos subimos ya? **– Dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-**SIIII! **–Respondieron al unisonó ambas chicas.

Las tres chicas subieron al tren para tomar rumbo hacia esa casa de playa que era parte de la familia Heartfilia, más bien dicho del padre de Lucy, ya que esa casa era utilizada por su familia todos los veranos hasta que la rubia cumplió 7 años, porque fue a esa edad que la joven perdió a su madre en un accidente, y también fue a esa edad que su padre la comenzó a ignorar completamente pues estaba siempre metido en su trabajo y viajes de negocios, la verdad no lo culpaba pues sabía que él al igual que ella había sufrido mucho por la muerte de su madre pero le gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes entre ellos.

-**Lu-Chan… **-Dijo preocupada la McGarden.

-**S-si?**

-**Me gustaría preguntarte como te sientes con tu sabes… lo sucedido el día de ayer** –Pregunto un poco dudando de sus palabras pues creía que podría abrir nuevamente esas heridas.

-**E-estoy bien, bueno al menos un poco mejor que ayer, sabes… Natsu me llamo ayer en la noche.**

-**Q-que!? Y que te dijo?**

-**Él quería invitarme el día de hoy al cine.**

-**Y por que te invito si ahora su novia es Lisanna? **– Dijo un poco intrigada por lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo.

-**N-no lo se, no lo pensé hasta ahora.**

-**Bueno y que le dijiste?**

-**Obviamente le dije que no, pues tenía que venir con ustedes, pero…**

-**Pero…?**

-**Me dolió mucho escucharlo, me hizo recordar todos los sentimientos que tengo por él** – Dijo al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas caían a través de sus mejillas.

-**No te preocupes, nosotras estamos contigo, siempre te apoyaremos y puedes contar con nosotras para cualquier cosa, no estés triste **–Dijo abrazándola maternalmente-** Verdad Juvia?... Juvia? **–Pregunto mirando a la joven a su lado, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que se había quedado profundamente dormida.

-**jejejeje… creo que alguien estaba cansada** –Respondió secándose las lagrimas que aun caían por sus ojos.

-**Supongo que se quedo despierta toda la noche eligiendo la ropa que traería.**

-**Eso creo.**

**(*ω*)****ﾉﾞ****(*ω*)****ﾉﾞ****(*ω*)****ﾉﾞ****(*ω*)****ﾉﾞ****(*ω*)****ﾉﾞ****(*ω*)****ﾉﾞ****(*ω*)****ﾉﾞ****(*ω*)****ﾉﾞ**

Ya habían pasado unas 12 horas desde que se habían subido al tren **(N/A: _SI! Era un viaje largo! Bueno es necesario para la historia_) **y nuestras tres chicas ya se estaban bajando para luego tomar un taxi e ir rumbo a la casa en la que se hospedarían durante una semana.

-**WOOOOOOOOOW** –Dijeron al unisonó la joven de ojos azulados y la joven de ojos caramelo al llegar a su destino.

-**E-es hermosa! **–Dijo con dificultad la joven McGarden.

-**Juvia está de acuerdo, es una casa muy linda.**

-**Es el fruto del trabajo de mi padre, aquí solía pasar los veranos cuando era una niña **–Dijo con nostalgia – **BUENO! Vamos a guardar nuestras cosas! **

Dicho esto ambas chicas siguieron a la joven de cabellos rubios al interior del domicilio, para quedar más asombradas de lo lujosa que era el interior de esta.

-**Lu-Chan esta casa es muy lujosa **– Dijo con asombro.

-**S-si… mi madre la decoro de esta forma **–Dijo la joven de ojos chocolate** – Bueno! Como la casa es lo suficientemente grande y espaciosa está bien que durmamos en habitaciones separadas. Juvia tu habitación será esta de aquí, la mía está enfrente y la tuya Levy-Chan esa justo al lado de la mía**.

Luego de indicarles a ambas chicas el cuarto en el cual se quedarían, se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para ordenar sus cosas, luego de arreglar todo, decidieron que comerían algo pues no habían comido nada desde ese día en la mañana. Quedaron en el acuerdo que cada día cocinaría una chica diferente. El turno de ese día fue de Juvia.

Juvia estuvo un rato en la cocina para luego salir con los platos y colocarlos en la mesa en los respectivos puestos de cada una. La primera en probar fue Lucy.

-**Wow! Juvia! Esta comida esta exquisita! **

-**Es verdad! Esta riquísima! **–Afirmo la chica de cabello corto y azulado.

-**J-juvia se siente muy agradecida por sus halagos** –Respondió con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

Al poco rato de terminar de comer, Levy se ofreció a lavar los platos sucios, mientras Juvia prefirió sentarse en un sillón en la sala a leer un libro. Sin embargo Lucy decidió ir a dar una vuelta a la orilla de la playa, ya que quería pensar un poco, ordenar sus sentimientos por el joven de cabellos rosados y además tomar un poco de aire.

**-PoV Lucy-**

_"Estoy un poco cansada del viaje, pero creo que esto me ayudara a distraer un poco mi mente. También quiero alejarme un poco de él para poder ordenar mis sentimientos"_

**-PoV Normal-**

Fue ahí, que mientras Lucy estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos pudo ver a un chico rubio que se encontraba sentado a la orilla de la playa, se podía notar un leve aire de melancolía en él, no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para decidir acercarse al joven, una vez estuvo a su lado le hablo.

-**Disculpa que te interrumpa, pero… Te encuentras bien?**

**_CONTINUARA…_**

* * *

**De verdad espero que les haya gustado. Planeo hacerlo extenso pero en verdad me gustaría que dejaran sus comentarios para saber si les gusta la idea y si quieren que la continué, en verdad sus comentarios son los que me hacen seguir escribiendo, son como mi motivación :D**

**Bueno me gustaría aclarar varias cosas, primero que nada que si continuo el fic no lo subiré un día determinado, lo iré subiendo a medida que vaya terminando los capítulos pues también tengo muchos compromisos y aveces me falta tiempo, y lo segundo es que la historia sera Stinlu, primero porque he encontrado super poco fanfics de ellos y ademas de que últimamente me he obsesionado con esa pareja. OJO! eso no quiere decir que no coloque un poco de Nalu... pero en fin! espero sus comentarios y espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo disfrute escribiendo *-***


	2. Un encuentro predestinado

**Luego de mucha frustración logre escribir el capitulo! Estuve toda la semana pensando en como desarrollar la historia pero no venia nada a mi! Así que decidí que no vería anime a menos que escribiera el capitulo, y eso hizo que mágicamente las ideas vinieran a mi(? ok, no los aburro mas... aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo :D**

* * *

**_Capitulo anterior:_**

**-PoV Normal-**

Fue ahí, que mientras Lucy estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos pudo ver a un chico rubio que se encontraba sentado a la orilla de la playa, se podía notar un leve aire de melancolía en él, no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para decidir acercarse al joven, una vez estuvo a su lado le hablo.

-**Disculpa que te interrumpa, pero… Te encuentras bien?**

* * *

**-PoV Sting-**

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta en el momento que se me acerco alguien, pude escuchar una voz casi angelical, levante mi vista y vi a una hermosa joven de cabello dorado con unos grandes y bellos ojos color chocolate en los cuales te podías perder fácilmente.

-**Que hace una bella chica sola por la noche en este lugar? **–Pregunte con una de esas típicas sonrisas que utilizo para que las chicas se derritan por mí.

-**mmmm… solo, estaba de paseo, salí a pensar un poco, este ambiente se me hace grato **–Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-**Vaya, además de hermosa te gustan los paisajes de la naturaleza**

-**Pues vaya y tu además de tener buena pinta esperas que caiga a tus pies porque me digas cosas lindas **– Dijo esto sin cambiar de expresión.

-**jajajaja… supongo que sí **– Dije divertido por su actitud.

-**Bueno, ya que estamos con esto, aun no respondes mi pregunta, por que te encontrabas triste? **– Al mismo tiempo que dijo esto se sentó a mi lado haciéndome sentir su agradable aroma, un aroma a vainilla.

-**No te dijeron nunca de niña que no debes hablar con extraños? **– A la vez que dije esto una sonrisa apareció levente sobre mis labios.

-**Bueno si… pero tú no me harás nada… verdad?**

-**Por que estas tan segura de eso?**

-**Porque me pareces alguien que no serias capaz de hacer algo malo… solo tienes un aire de arrogancia** – Dijo con un poco de picardía en su voz a la vez que se acercaba un poco a mí.

-**E-eh? Jajajaj… eres extraña, lo sabías? Pero muchos me lo han dicho… bueno respondiendo tu pregunta… son solo unos problemas familiares… no es algo con mucha importancia** – dije con un poco de nerviosismos en mi voz por su cercanía y también un poco de melancolía al recordar lo que horas antes había sucedido

-**Para que hayas estado así no creo que sea algo sin importancia** –Dio un suspiro – **sabes? Mi madre siempre decía que no es bueno guardarse las cosas en el corazón, pues eso hace que produzcan más daño, quizás no arreglen el problema pero te sentirás con un poco menos peso** – dijo esto a medida que una leve sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

-**Supongo que tu madre tiene razón. A pesar de que no te conozco me inspiras confianza, supongo que podría contarte.**

-**Pues te escucho** – Me mostró una tierna sonrisa haciendo que me sonrojara levemente y desviara un poco la vista.

_"Desde cuando me sonrojo por una chica? Y por que estoy tan nervioso y mi corazón late de esta forma?"_

-**Bueno… hace unas horas mis padres me han dicho que se separan legalmente.**

-**oh! Lo siento mucho** – Su preocupación no se hizo esperar en su voz.

-**No, no te preocupes, de todas formas eso es algo que venía venir hace un tiempo, se la pasaban discutiendo todo el día, no era algo muy grato así que me alegro por eso.**

-**Ya veo, pero aun no comprendo porque estas triste, si dice que te alegras que se separen** – Me dijo con duda en su voz.

-**Eso es porque al separarse mis padres ellos tomaron la decisión sin consultare de que me iría a vivir con mi padre a otra ciudad, y eso significa que me alejare de mis amigos de toda la vida ya que me tendré que cambiar de colegio, la verdad es que no quiero irme de aquí** –Le contaba a medida que inconscientemente apretaba las manos en forma de puño.

-**Vaya, ahora te comprendo… pero siempre existe la posibilidad que vuelvas de visita** – Dijo intentando animarme con eso.

-**Bueno si, pero como la ciudad queda lejos, los viajes serán largos y no podre pasar mucho tiempo aquí.**

-**Disculpa que te pregunte, pero, a que ciudad te vas?** – Pregunto con curiosidad.

-**Si no recuerdo mal, mi padre me dijo que se llama Magnolia** –Dije dudando un poco de mis palabras pues no estaba seguro si se llamaba así.

-**Enserio!? Pues yo vivo en ese lugar! Y sabes el nombre del colegio al que iras?**

-**S-si… se llama Fairy Tail.**

-**Entonces esto es obra del destino, pues también estudio ahí –** dijo con una leve curvatura en sus labios –

-**Supongo que ya no tengo problemas con irme a vivir con mi padre.**

-**P-por que lo dices?**

-**Si te podre ver todos los días no tengo inconvenientes con ir.**

-**Siempre eres así?** –Dijo con duda.

-**Así? Así cómo?**

-**Tratando de hablar bonito para que las chicas caigan a tus pies.**

-**No… solo con las chicas que me interesan…**

Pude ver como sus mejillas cambiaban a un leve color rojo.

**-PoV Lucy-**

_"Por que me siento así? El simple hecho que me haya dicho esas palabras hace que me mi corazón lata de esta forma, que es este sentimiento?"_

Mientras estaba metida en mis pensamientos sentí el vibrador de mi celular en mi bolsillo haciendo que me sobresaltara.

-**Estas bien?** – Me pregunto el rubio a mi lado.

-**E-eh? Si, es que me están llamando, espérame un segundo** – Le dije con una de mis mejores sonrisas.

Al ver la pantalla de mi celular me pude percatar que era Levy-Chan la que me llamaba, luego vi la hora y me di cuenta que eran las una y media de la madrugada, me sorprendí bastante con la hora, ya que era muy tarde comparado a la hora que había salida de la casa.

-**H-hola?**

-**_LU-CHAN! ESTAS BIEN!?_** – Me dijo o más bien me grito por el celular.

-**Estoy bien, pero no tienes porque gritar.**

-**_Lo siento, es que estamos preocupadas, es muy tarde, donde estas?_**

-**Estoy en la orilla de la playa, pero no te preocupes ya me voy para allá.**

-**_Esta bien, te esperamos._**

Di un largo suspiro luego de cortar la llamada.

-**Está todo bien?** – Pregunto el oji-azul a mi lado.

-**Sí, es solo que vine de vacaciones esta semana con unas amigas y se preocuparon un poco al ver que no llegaba.**

-**Entonces supongo que es un adiós por ahora.**

-**Sí, supongo… nos volveremos a ver mañana?**

-**Vaya, alguien está entusiasmada, acaso caíste en mis encantos?** – Pude ver una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, la cual hizo que me enojara un poco.

-**Ya quisieras, pero lamento decirte que no… ahora responde mi pregunta** – Logre decir con la poca paciencia que me quedaba.

-**Bueno, bueno… eee… que tal si nos vemos mañana aquí mismo a la misma hora? Rubia…** -Lo último lo dijo un poco arrastrado.

-**No me digas así! Mi nombre es Lucy! Lucy Heartfilia! **– Dije con enfado.

-**Heartfilia? Una de las familias más adineradas del país? Dueña de una de las empresas de tecnología más famosa?**

-**E-eh? Bueno si** – Dije un poco apenada pues no me gustaba que se enteraran de mis conexiones familiares.

-**Oye, no tienes porque apenarte.**

-**Supongo… ahora que lo pienso, cuál es tu nombre?**

-**Sting Eucliffe** – me respondió con arrogancia.

-**Eucliffe? La misma familia que tiene centros comerciales por todo el país?**

-**Esa misma!** – Dijo con el mismo tono que antes.

Me quede sorprendida por su respuesta, sin embargo recordé la llamada de las chicas.

-**OH! Es verdad! Me tengo que ir! Mis amigas me mataran!** – Dije con preocupación – **Bueno entonces adiós!** – Luego me fui caminando a paso rápido hacia mi casa donde nos quedamos.

-**ENTONCES NOS VEREMOS MAÑANA!?** -Me grito.

-**SI!** – Respondí al tiempo que me giraba y levantaba mi mano.

Me fui con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro durante todo el camino, cuando finalmente llegue abrí la puerta y fui bombardeada de preguntas.

-**Dónde estabas Lu-Chan!?**

-**Tenia preocupada a Juvia!**

-**Que es lo que hacías para demorarte tanto!?**

-**Es peligroso salir a esta hora a solas Lucy-San!**

-**Chicas! Calma! No me ha pasado nada! Además no estaba sola** – dije con mis mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-**Que quiere decir Lucy-San?**

-**Con quien estabas Lu-Chan?** – Pregunto con picardía.

-**B-Bueno conocí a un chico **– El nerviosismo no lo pude ocultar de mi voz.

-**oooo… pues entonces! Como lo conociste!? Como es!? Es lindo!? Es amable!?**

-**A Juvia también le interesa mucho saber** – El brillo en sus ojos era muy notorio.

-**Chicas les responderé pero calma** – Di un suspiro – **Bueno lo conocí en la playa, vi que estaba triste así que me acerque a él, me contó que le sucedía y bueno, solo fue eso, no es que hayamos hablado tanto ya que alguien me llamo** – Dije con un poco de enojo en mi voz.

-**Lo sentimos Lucy-San… P-pero… es lindo?**

-**S-si, es lindo… además luego lo veré muy seguido.**

-**Que quieres decir Lu-Chan?**

-**Se irá a vivir a Magnolia y estudiara en Fairy tail**.

-**Vaya, eso es algo muy interesante** – Dijo con esa voz que a veces me daba miedo pues eso significaban problemas para mí.

-**B-bueno… es algo tarde, tengo sueño y me quiero ir a dormir** – Dicho esto partí lo más rápido posible a mi habitación dejando a las chicas atrás un poco perdidas por mi actitud.

Luego de esto me puse la pijama para así luego acostarme a dormir, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ese chico, esos hermosos ojos color azul que hacían que me perdiera en ellos, era guapo sí, pero parecía un mujeriego, o quizás solo es su carácter un tanto arrogante que hace que lo sienta de esa forma.

-**Sting Eucliffe, eh?** – Di un largo suspiro para luego quedarme dormida al poco rato de decir su nombre.

**_CONTINUARA..._**

* * *

**y hasta aquí el segundo capitulo! yo creo que subiré los capítulos una vez a la semana :) claro sin especificar día ya que tengo unos días muy difíciles últimamente... Bueno espero sus comentarios ya que son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo, espero sus criticas, opiniones, ayudas de todo tipo, tomatazos y ladrillazos :D  
Bueno aquí abajito dejare las respuestas de sus comentarios, ya que si ustedes tuvieron el tiempo de dejar comentarios, yo me dare el tiempo de responderlos *-***

**- Namime drawing: **Bueno te respondí por inbox, pero quería dejarle en claro también a las personas que la invitación al cine por parte de Natsu la explicare unos capítulos mas adelante :3

**- Chibi496: **Muchas gracias! Y aquí te deje la continuación y bueno aquí se están viendo los avances que tiene el estado emocional de Lucy 1313

**- Happy123: **SI! vi un comentario tuyo en otro de mis fanfics, y muchas gracias por tu comentario, pero aun debo crecer mucho en esto ya que recién estoy empezando :)

**- StingLover: **Muchas gracias y si jajaj... también pensé que me había apresurado un poco, tu comentario me lo confirmo, pero ahora lo hice un poco mas calmada.

**- Keviin Dragneel: **Muchas gracias! *-* espero que te haya gustado la continuación :3

**- Anita: **Muchas gracias :3 No tienes porque estar celosa, te cuento, yo siempre he dicho que tengo cero imaginación para todo, pero luego de leer tantos fanfics dije, por que no lo intento!? y bueno este es el resultado, al final las cosas no las hacemos por nuestros propios impedimentos mentales, si tu dices que no puedes o que no tienes imaginación no lograras hacer nada y te quedaras con las ganas... yo digo que deberías intentarlo, y si lo haces me encantaria leer lo que escribas :D

**- SamuneHikari:** SI! sera StinLu ya que me he obsesionado con esta pareja últimamente :3  
Bueno respecto a la idea que se te dio por la invitación al cine lo que tenia planeado es algo similar a lo que dijiste jajaja.. pero no igual...  
SIIIII! yo igual odio el StinLi! E-es que ese rubio es demasiado sexy para ella... gracias por leer! *-*


	3. Día de playa (Parte 1)

**Estoy días han sido un pocos complicados para mi así que quería pedirles disculpa por la tardanza del capitulo y lo cortito que salio pero no he tenido tanto tiempo para esto ;-; ok no les doy la lata de leer esto así que espero que les guste y aqui esta el tercer capitulo! :D**

* * *

**-PoV Normal-**

Ya comenzaba a amanecer y los primeros rayos del sol empezaban a salir dejando a relucir un muy lindo dia, un dia perfecto para salir a la playa o simplemente quedarse en casa y no hacer nada. Los pájaros ya comenzaban a cantar y mucha gente ya se encontraba en pie, sin embargo cierta rubia aun se encontraba durmiendo en su cama.

-**Lu-Chan! Ya levántate!** – Le decía una joven ojos caramelos desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-**…**-

-**Vamos! Se nos hará tarde!**

La McGarden ya un poco cansada de insistir a su amiga de cabellos rubios decidió entrar a su habitación.

-**Ya despierta**- Dijo al mismo tiempo que ingresaba a la habitación y le habría las cortinas dejando entrar los rayos del sol a través de la ventana.

-**Cinco minutos mas**- Decía mientras se tapaba la cabeza con las frazadas de su cama.

-**Lu-Chan recuerda que ayer durante la cena dijimos que luego de tomar desayuno iríamos a la playa** – Le recordó su amiga a la joven de ojos chocolate.

-**Es verdad**- Dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama daba un largo bostezo – **Ok dame un minuto ya salgo.**

-**Está bien, te esperamos en la mesa** – Dijo mientras traspasaba la puerta de la habitación.

Luego que se retirara Levy, Lucy se levanto perezosamente de la cama para así caminar a su closet para buscar su traje de baño y algo para ponerse encima hasta llegar a la playa. Luego de terminar de vestirse se fue al comedor donde se encontraban ambas chicas tomando el desayuno.

-**Buenos días chicas**-

-**Bueno días Lucy-San** – Respondió Juvia con una sincera sonrisa.

-**Buenos días Lu-Chan… Por que tardaste tanto en despertar?** - Pregunto Levy con curiosidad - **Por lo general eres la primera en despertar.**

-**A sí, es que me quede despierta hasta tarde jejeje** – rio nerviosamente.

-**mmm... de seguro te quedaste pensando en ese chico que conociste ayer en la playa **– Dijo con picardía en su voz.

-**N-no es así!** – Le respondió con un sonrojo en su rostro.

-**Pues Juvia cree que miente, ya que se encuentra muy nerviosa y tiene las mejillas sonrojadas Lucy-San.**

-**B-Bueno… e-es que… yo** – Su nerviosismo era tan grande que no podía articular palabras coherentes.

-**No te preocupes Lu-Chan! Ahora siéntate a comer para que luego vayamos a la playa.**

-**E-está bien.**

Lucy decidió que lo mejor sería sentarse a comer y dejar el tema hasta ahí, pero no espero que Juvia le volviera a hablar de tema.

-**Disculpe Lucy-San pero me gustaría hacerle una pregunta.**

-**Claro, solo pregunta **– Dijo mientras tomaba una tostada y se la llevaba a la boca.

-**Como es el chico que conoció ayer?** – La curiosidad en su voz no se hizo esperar.

-**SI! Es verdad! Ayer no te alcance a preguntar ya que te fuiste prácticamente corriendo a tu habitación **– Recordó la chica de ojos color caramelo.

-**E-eh? B-bueno… él es alto, rubio, unos ojos azules que hace que me pierda en ellos, tiene una sonrisa que me derrite** – Recordaba Heartfilia mientras las mejillas se le tornaban de un tenue color rosado – **Aun que debo decir que es un poco arrogante.**

-**Arrogante?** – Pregunto Levy.

-**S-si… pero supongo que se debe a la familia a la que pertenece** – Decía mientras recordaba la pequeña charla que tuvo con él la noche anterior.

-**A que se refiere con eso Lucy-San?**

-**L****es suena el apellido Eucliffe?**

-**Claro Lu-chan! Además de ser una de las familias más adineradas es propietaria de una cadena de centros comerciales por todo el país** – Respondió la joven McGarden – **No me digas que…**

-**Si… su nombre es Sting Eucliffe** – Afirmo la de ojos color chocolate.

-**Vaya! Dos de los hijos de las familias más adineradas del país se conocen! Que sucederá? Ya estoy emocionada** – Dijo con brillos en los ojos.

-**Levy-Chan no te entusiasmes tanto, apenas lo acabo de conocer… Aunque… quedamos en que nos volveríamos a ver hoy en la noche. **

-**Esto puedo ser como esos amores de verano!** – Dijo sin cambiar de expresión.

-**Ya contrólate!** **No creo que suceda nada de eso **– Le respondió un tanto apenada.

-**Pero como sabes si esto no es como esos libros en que la protagonista conoce a alguien luego de una decepción amorosa y se terminan enamorando, casando, teniendo dos hijos y un perro llamado Bobby…**

-**No es por nada pero creo que deberías dejar de leer tantas novelas de romance**- Luego de decir esto dio un largo suspiro y miro a su amiga Juvia que había estado ajena al tema desde hace un rato.

-**Que sucede Juvia?** – Pregunto curiosa Lucy.

-**E-eh? B-bueno es que estaba recordando a Gray-Sama** – Dijo apenada.

-**Ahora que lo dices, aun no piensas declararte?** – Pregunto Levy.

-**B-bueno es que… probablemente el rechace a Juvia, y… y bueno no lo sé… **- Respondía mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

-**Pero nunca lo sabrás si no se lo dices.**

-**Lo mismo podría decir de ti Levy-Chan… cuando le piensas decir a Gajeel tus sentimientos?** – Contraataco Lucy.

-**S-sobre eso… bueno… se lo pensaba decir cuando volviéramos a clases** – El sonrojo en sus mejillas no se hizo esperar.

-**Juvia le desea mucha suerte Levy-Chan.**

-**Así es Levy-Chan espero que resulte todo bien, porque sabes que a pesar de todo el es un poco… como decirlo… tosco con las personas…**

-**Tiene la imagen de alguien rebelde pero yo se que en el fondo es alguien muy tierno **– Respondió.

-**Ahora** **comprendo cuando dicen que el amor te deja ciego **– Dijo con una sonrisa Lucy.

-**Podría decir lo mismo** – Contraataco Levy.

-**Que!?**

-**Pues lo que oíste.**

-**Chicas… Juvia cree que deberían parar ** - Intento detener el pequeño pleito que comenzaban a tener sus amigas – **B-bueno ya que terminamos de tomar desayuno, a Juvia le gustaría partir ya a la playa.**

-**Tienes razón Juvia** – Dijo en un suspiro la chica de ojos chocolate –** Ya vámonos Levy-Chan** –Le dijo a la de ojos caramelo con una muy sincera sonrisa.

-**Está bien** – Respondió devolviéndole el gesto.

Luego de terminar la conversación y levantar la mesa tomaron las cosas que habían arreglado previamente y se dispusieron a partir a la playa. El camino a esta no era muy largo pues la casa de encontraba frente a frente con esta. Y buscar un lugar no fue muy difícil ya que como eran los primeros días de vacaciones las personas aun estaban planeando hacer sus viajes a la playa por lo que no era tan complicado.

-**Chicas, que les parece aquí? **– Dijo Lucy señalando el lugar.

-**A juvia le parece perfecto.**

-**A mí también me parece bien!**

Luego de acomodar sus cosas las tres chicas se comenzaron a despojar de sus ropas hasta quedar en trajes de baño. Estiraron sus toallas para sentarse en ellas y aplicarse protector solar. En eso Lucy siente que alguien le tapa el sol pero justo cuando le va a decir que se vaya a otro lugar le hablan.

-**Hola rubia! Quieres que te eche protector en la espalda? **– Ese tono arrogante se le era inconfundible.

**_CONTINUARA…! _**

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, es un poco corto pero como les dije antes no he tenido tiempo, en compensación el próximo capitulo lo intentare hacer el doble... Este... no tengo mucho que decir... solo que espero sus comentarios, que son los que hace que me animen a seguir escribiendo *-* y espero criticas, sugerencias, tomates podridos y ladrillazos...**

**Los comentarios del capitulo anterior no los responderé ahora porque son las 5 de la madrugada en mi país y necesito dormir ;-; pero les prometo que los responderé en el próximo capitulo! **

**Y también quería decirles que a los que no han visto la información de mi perfil que tengo un deviantart por si gustan de ver mis dibujos que es como mi hobbie :D**


End file.
